Teen Help Operator
by Ice Trash Can
Summary: After Oliver Otto's girlfriend, Gina, passed away he was left with an empty hole in his heart. He didn't date or do anything remotely sexual with anyone and didn't have any friends other than Cooper Bradford. Throughout the whole two years of him being Elijah, a Teen Help Operator, he hadn't met anyone he knew. That is until Cooper called about his hidden crush.


**This is my first fanfiction on this site because I love this show and it deserves more fanfictions. Just as a heads up **_**words in italics indicate that is happening in a video or picture. **_**Also words in bold indicate that is text messages. Keep in mind that this will contain graphic scenes between two underage male characters and death. Even though they are both underage they are technically still legal due to Connecticut's Romeo and Juliet law. For more information please see ** . . **If you easily offended by these please leave, however if you like these kinds of story I hope you enjoy. Also consider this a late Christmas gift from me to you. **

_**3rd person point of view: **_

Oliver Otto had just turned 16 and was still mourning the death of his girlfriend Gina two years prior. When he was 16 his older sister Taylor had been driving them to take Gina back home when she went to check her phone and slammed into the back of a car. Gina flung out her arm to protect Oliver, instead of herself, and she slammed her head into the back of the seat in front of her. Gina fell into a coma for two months and then died in her sleep while Oliver was holding her hand.

Oliver had been so shaken up by this event that he hadn't dated anyone since then and tended to avoid social interaction much more now. He avoided so much that his only friend was Cooper Bradford and even he started to grow a little distant in the past month. Oliver had been volunteering at Teen Help Line for the past year and a half to help build up his college resume and he was actually starting to like the organization. He had first found the line when he tried to overdose on pills after Gina died and the girl on the line talked him out of it. Sure that was mainly the reason but he didn't want his family to know so he acted like a douche bag like he usually does.

Oliver had been thinking too much and needed to take his mind off everything so he got onto his phone to answer a caller on the Teen Help Line.

"Hello, Elijah from Teen Help Line. How are you?" Oliver said because one thing they said to do was give a fake name to conceal his identity.

"Hey my name's Cooper and I guess I'm fine but I don't know what to do." the caller answered Oliver. At first Oliver's thought the voice was familiar but him saying his name was Cooper made Oliver realize that it was actually his best friend on the other side of the line.

"What is your problem?" Oliver asked in his most caring sincere voice.

"The thing is that I love my best friend but I don't know how to deal with it so I started to distance myself." He started to say which made Oliver tense up. He starts to think that maybe someone else had replaced Oliver as Cooper's best friend. "His name is Oliver and he doesn't even know that I'm gay." Cooper finished his thought and Oliver's heart sank. He still loved Gina but he had to move on at some point. Oliver had been curious about his sexuality since kids at school say he has a faggot face.

"Well I think the best thing you can do is invite him over to your place and try to drop hints about your feelings." Oliver suggested thinking of ways to make Cooper feel awkward when he eventually invited Oliver over later that night. "You should try to do it as early as you can so you don't have to be constantly thinking about it. Maybe you could even try to suck his cock when he's asleep."

"Do you really think will work? Sucking his cock when he's asleep?" Cooper asked with his voice cracking from his embarrassment. Oliver smirked thinking about how hard the rich boy was blushing as they were talking.

"Yeah I think you should invite him over tonight and suggest watching porn and if he says no suck him off in his sleep." Oliver said matter-of-fact like so that Cooper would trust him. Oliver was starting to get hard thinking about his best friend's lips around his virgin cock.

"Y'know what I think I will try that. Thanks for the help Elijah." Cooper said so happily you could hear his smiling face through the call.

"Who? Oh yeah nevermind, you're welcome Cooper. Bye." Oliver said and hung up midway through Cooper saying bye. He couldn't believe that he was so caught up in his new found fantasy that he forgot about his alias. Just as he was overthinking things like always, Oliver's phone dinged and he picked up to see a text notification from "My Boy Toy". Oliver brain went wild after seeing the once innocent, funny nickname in a different light.

**Cooper: Hey Oliver do you want to come over tonight?**

**Oliver: Yeah sure man, why did you ask so randomly?**

**Cooper: I can't just want to hang out with my favorite bro?**

**Oliver: What are you trying to fuck me lol**

**Cooper: Ew dude that's gross**

**Oliver: What time should I go over there?**

**Cooper: Maybe like 7 but I got to go bye**

**Oliver: Okay bye dude**

Cooper smiled as he thought about his crush coming over later and the fact Oliver had no clue what the rich boy was planning, but what he didn't know was the fact that it was broke boy that had planned the whole night. He was cleaning his room and his various collection of sex toys he had gotten over the years. Since he was 13 he had collected fleshlights, vibrators, ball gags, cock rings, handcuffs, and a sex swing and he was starting to get hard thinking about the smaller boy handcuffed to his bed with a huge dildo in his mouth, a vibrator on his in his ass, and Cooper working a fleshlight on Oliver's dick while he was having dry orgasms because of the neon pink cock ring on his cock.

Cooper couldn't handle his dirty thoughts anymore, so he laid on his bed and started opening his computer. Every sleepover when Oliver is asleep Cooper steals his phone and plugs it into his laptop in order to steal Oliver's nudes. Oliver had over a hundred pictures and videos of himself stroking his cock and fingering his asshole. Oliver had taken them for only his eyes so he could perfect his motions and get this most pleasure he could. What the darker brunette didn't know was that his best friend had all of his nudes in his possession.

Cooper found his hidden Oliver folder and started watching one of the jack off videos. _In this particular one, Oliver was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black tights that he wore for his ballet practice. His phone was set up on a tripod and he started biting his lip and winking at the camera. _This simple facial expression was driving Cooper crazy as his hand reached down to palm his growing erection. _Oliver turned around to show his ass off to the camera. His hands grabbed onto his hips as they teasing rotated in a circle as he slowly went down into a squat. _

Cooper loved how versatile Oliver was which fueled his fantasies to not only fuck but be fucked by the smaller boy. By this point in the video his cock was fully erect and stood at a proud 7 inches. Cooper quickly took off his belt and unbuttoned his dark blue jeans. He starting stroking his cock through his boxers with his right hand while his left hand went up under his shirt to play with his left nipple. _Oliver's soft hands wrapped his index fingers under his tights and his underwear and pulls them down agonizingly slow and starts to spank himself. After a few good spanks he spreads his cheeks to show his tight pink virgin hole. His head turns around to face the camera and he bites his lip seductively. _Cooper couldn't handle it anymore and pulled down his down his underwear

_Oliver started turning around to show the camera his erect cock. _Just as the head of the cock appeared the video wasn't in the limelight as a Skype call from Oliver appeared on the screen. Cooper knew he couldn't ignore it because he was just talking with Oliver so the younger boy would just call again. The brunette with lighter hair was glad that he still had his shirt on but he couldn't have his cock in frame. He moved his laptop to his desk and sat down in his office style chair. Once his cock was under the camera view he answered the call from Oliver.

"Sup Dude what's up" Cooper asks as soon as the call connects. He comes up the idea that he should tease himself and jack off while they're on a call. The taller boy starts to touch his erection while he has to look his only real friend in his eyes.

"Nothing much I just realized that I have no clue what I should bring over." Oliver states and gives the host a smile. Cooper starts to struggle to keep his composure with that smile. He started to think that jacking off on the call probably wasn't the best idea but doing this while his crush was technically watching made him so horny that he had to keep going. "Cooper are you okay? You're starting to get red" Oliver asked pretending to be concerned when in reality he knew how horny he was making the boy in front of him.

"Oh yeah that um- I'm fine it's just a little hot in here but it should be perfectly fine by the time you get here." Cooper stuttered trying to come up with a lie but Oliver was able to see right through him. Cooper was starting to get nervous but he put his left hand to fondle his balls as he looked at Oliver's cute face.

"Is that it or are you-?" After Oliver said that he started doing a jacking motion with his hand. Cooper started to get red but Oliver started laughing his ass off. Little did the tease know that the lighter brunette was actually jacking his cock.

"Shut up dumbass" Oliver continued snickering and Cooper had to join in on the laughter. After the laughter died down they both just kind of sighed. "But anyways just bring what you usually do I guess" Cooper shrugged and made what looked like a shocked face to Oliver, but the rich boy knew it was because he had to release his cock to shrug and his warm hand left for the cool air to hit it.

"Okay I should probably start packing since it's getting close to 7" Oliver stated and bit his lip a little while he was thinking. He didn't even realize he was doing it and lowered his head. He looked up towards his webcam and was still biting his lip which almost made Cooper cum right then and there.

"Okay bye" Cooper said hastily and ended the call.

Now that current Oliver wasn't on his screen the past Oliver showed up in the form of a nude video. Cooper took his laptop back to his bed so he could relax while he touches himself and looks at Oliver. Cooper decided that now he should start to use some of his toys. He gets his fleshlight and vibrator and starts to find a new video of Oliver. After a couple minutes of searching he found one that Oliver had taken Halloween night. _That night both boys had decided to spend the night at the Bradford Residence. They had dressed up as cast members from Scooby Doo with Cooper being Shaggy and Oliver dressed up as Fred. _

Cooper couldn't help but think about how cute Oliver looked as a blonde twink. _Cooper had fallen asleep before Oliver while they were both chilling on his bed. They were even still in their costumes when Oliver started filming the video. The boy dressed as Fred pulled down his pants down to his knees and started massaging his cock through his underwear this didn't last long until he pulled down his underwear and let his cock pop out. _Cooper couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never watched this video as he just stole it from Oliver's phone to save it for later. The fact that the boy he started to love had jacked off in his bed next to him while he was asleep drove Cooper mad.

Cooper slid his dick into the fleshlight and started to slowly move it up and down his erect shaft. Cooper moaned loudly as his dick was fully engulfed into the fleshlight. While his right hand was aggressively pounding the fleshlight on his cock, his left hand was moving his hot pink vibrator across his balls. Cooper moaned out Oliver's name and he was pretending the fleshlight was his best friend's asshole. _Oliver had been stroking his cock for a couple minutes now so he slipped off his pants fully and started to touch his asshole. He looked to his right and saw Cooper sleeping there. He turned on his side and started air humping towards Cooper's mouth which made him have to bit his lip to avoid laughing. Oliver used both hands to pound his cock until he came onto Cooper's face._

Cooper was so fucking shocked that his best friend had cum onto his face that he slammed the fleshlight onto his cock and sprayed his hot load deep into the sex toy. He pulled the fleshlight off his softening cock and shuddered as the cold air hit his sensitive member. _Oliver had a look of horror on his face as he tried to clean Cooper's face of what could've been his children. He lowered his head into his palms and looked ashamed at he just did. He mouthed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't like you as anything more than a friend." He then turned to his phone and cut it off. _Cooper was crushed as he heard his friend say that he had no feelings for him. There was only one thing he could do, call the Teen Help Line Again and hope that his operator is Elijah.

"Hello, Elijah from Teen Help Line, How are you?" The operator answers in a highly scripted way just like the last time.

"Thank god it's you Elijah. I'm Cooper we talked earlier about my crush on my friend and I was going to follow through on your advice but I don't know if I should anymore." Cooper confessed to Oliver without knowing it. Cooper's heart was racing because of how torn his heart was over going through with his plan or to call of the hang out.

"Why are you questioning your decision all of a sudden" Oliver asked Cooper while still under the alias Elijah.

"Oh uhm- well" Cooper stuttered not knowing how to make it sound like he wasn't a terrible person for stealing his friend's nudes off of his phone while he was sleeping. Cooper had never said it out loud and he was just now realizing how awful of a thing it was. "Y'know how I talked about my best friend Oliver. Well anytime we have a sleepover I wait for him to fall asleep and then I-" Cooper wasn't sure if he would actually be able to confess this out loud to a stranger.

"What do you do?" The operator asked curiously.

"I steal his phone and his charger and I go to my laptop and plug it up. Then I- I uh go through his phone files and steal all of his nude videos and save them on my computer." Cooper confessed because who better to confess to than a complete stranger. If only that was who he was actually talking to.

"Why did that cause you to rethink your decision?" Oliver asked nervously still putting up that facade that he just an operator.

"I found one where he came on my face while I was sleeping." Cooper started to explain until he heard a short high pitched gasp come from the other end of the line. "What's wrong?" Cooper asked concerned if the video was really that bad.

"Oh nothing it was just I was in a similar situation, but anyways did Oliver say anything else." Olive cringed as he had to pretend he didn't know what the caller was about to say.

"Well he said that he was sorry, he didn't mean it, and that he didn't think about me like that" Cooper tried to explain to his secret lover the operator himself. Cooper could feel his stomach start to twist with anticipation waiting for the other boy would react.

"Before I give any advice did this happen a couple years ago?" Oliver asked knowing that the answer was going to be yes. Once Cooper heard this he nodded his head but then realized that it was just an audio call so he mumbled a little hmph because that was all his body was letting him say. "Well then I can almost guarantee you that his mind has changed since then. I still recommend that you try to jack off to porn with him and if he says no then suck him off in his sleep."

"Okay thanks bye" Cooper said quickly and hung up. He had no clue what was wrong with him today and why he kept hanging up on people. The operator did have a point that Oliver had said that a couple years ago. Tonight would be the night that he finally told Oliver how he felt. He went back to his laptop and put his Sexy Oliver folder back as a hidden folder. He didn't want to risk Oliver seeing it but then again by the end of the night he would have Oliver's cock in his throat. Cooper was pretty sure Oliver's cock was even bigger than his 7-inch cock but he couldn't be sure because the other boy was smaller than he was.

Cooper got a metal box to prepare some things for later that night since if he wanted anything prepared he would need to it quickly. Cooper's heart was racing as he unlocked his phone to see that it was 6:45 and Oliver would be there soon. He had collected a rainbow of all of his sex toys but he figured that tonight he would choose some of his neon pink sex toys. In the box he put a neon pink version of his vibrators, dildos, cock rings, and fuzzy handcuffs. He couldn't wait to for him to finally use the toys with someone else, and his best friend at that.

After he finally put everything in the box his phone dinged. He picked up the phone and saw a message from "My Master" which he couldn't help but blush at the fact that the nicknames were once just a joke not a reality.

**Oliver: Hey dude I should be there in a couple minutes**

**Cooper: I can't wait to see you**

**Oliver: What can't wait to see my bubble butt ;) lol**

**Cooper: I mean if it looks anything like Taylor's then damn right**

**Oliver: Dude we saw my sister naked one time you need to stop talking about that**

**Cooper: I mean I jerk it to that memory all the time**

**Oliver: Gross dude just because her towel fell once she got out of the shower doesn't mean she wanted you to stroke your tiny dick thinking about her ass**

**Cooper: Okay sure dude but unlike yours mine isn't tiny**

**Oliver: Whatever dude I'm at your door let me in**

Cooper smiled at the text and stood up to look out the window and say Oliver at the door. The rich boy couldn't wait because it seemed like Oliver was horny or at least in a flirtatious mood. He opened the door to the shorter boy smile and give him a hug and he hugged him back. They hadn't seen each other in about a month due to Cooper's secret feelings but nonetheless they were both stoked to see each other. Once they separated Cooper realized that cock was starting to harden a bit just seeing Oliver in person.

"Well what should we start with?" Cooper asked looking into the shimmer of the darker brunette's hazel eyes as he gestured both of his arms outwards past the stairs going up, down, and a couple hallways. No matter how many times Oliver hung out at Cooper's house he could never get over how big the house, or more accurately the mansion, was.

"I mean I guess we could start with a game of bowling." Oliver shrugged waiting for Cooper for start walking in the correct direction so he could follow him.

"Oh yeah it's that way" Cooper pointed towards the stairs going to a lower floor. Oliver tilted his head a bit and gave Cooper a questioning look which made Cooper's face start to blush. "Oh yeah I just have to lock the front door you can go ahead. I'll be right behind you" Cooper said stumbling and stuttering a bit and went towards the door.

"Okay" Oliver drug the y out for a couple seconds as he realized what Cooper was planning. His joke earlier must've caused Cooper to actually want some looks at his ass so he wants Oliver to walk first. The ballerina decided he would give his friend that view that he secretly wanted and started walking first. After Oliver started walking he heard footsteps close behind, so once he was down the stairs he dropped his phone on purpose.

Oliver bent over to get his phone and started to wiggle his ass a bit to tease the lighter brunette. He heard the footsteps that were midway through the steps stop and what sounded like someone gulping a lump in their throat. "What's wrong Coop aren't you coming down?" Oliver turned his head around to ask the older boy but he kept his body still with his ass poked out. Cooper's tent in his crotch was a clear sign to Oliver that his teasing was working. Cooper stuttered trying to say some excuse but Oliver cut him off saying "Just come down here so we can play".

"Oh yeah sure Oli" Cooper responded and walked quickly down the stairs to the mini bowling alley with the smaller boy. They finally got to the bowling lane and Cooper started to set up the monitor for their game to start.

"Oli?' Oliver asked Cooper curiously at the nickname that he had never been used to refer to him before.

"What you can call me Coop and I can't call you Oli?" Cooper answers Oliver's question with a question of his own.

"Fair enough but I think you should call me daddy and I should call you baby boy" Oliver said and smirked at the older boy's back standing straight up. He loved being able to get into Cooper's head like that, especially thinking about how later when Cooper thinks he's asleep he going to get a blowjob. "Doesn't that work better baby boy?" Oliver asked in a condescending tone before he busted out laughing at the nickname. Cooper couldn't help but join in the laughter no much how achingly hard his cock was at the thought of Oliver wanting to be called Daddy.

*Time Skip To After The Bowling Game*

"Wow Oliver how did you get a 186 when I only got a 74?" Cooper asked astounded at the difference of their scores.

"What can I say besides I'm really good with my balls?" Oliver joked before he started humping the air and laughing. Cooper started laughing too but in reality he couldn't believe the younger boy had just said that. They had gone the whole game without any sexual comments and know here they were making them again as Cooper's cock started to grow in its size.

"Y'know Oliver I was thinking since we've been friends for so long that we could- uhm-" Cooper started off sounding confident but slowly started to grow more nervous and ended up stuttering. His face was slowly darkening through the shades of red starting with a light pink and currently a scarlet color.

"We could what dude?" Oliver asked trying to act like he was waiting for what Cooper was proposing when in reality he was just trying not to laugh.

"I mean I'm just super fucking horny and we've been friends for years so maybe we could jack off together?" Cooper asked as his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would fly out of his chest at any moment. He could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as he was anticipating Oliver's reaction.

"I mean if you're that horny that go to your room and jack off yourself I'll just wait here and practice my bowling." Oliver said looking away from Cooper as he went to go sit down on one of the couches. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Cooper when he was going towards the couch and he saw Cooper looking a little sad but he also saw the outline of Cooper's cock.

"Okay Oliver" Cooper said in a sad voice as he went upstairs to his room. Once Cooper was upstairs in his room he was so horny that he forgot to shut his door fully. He pulled out his laptop and his fleshlight and started to reveal his hidden Sexy Oliver folder. He found one of Oliver twerking in one of Taylor's sexy lacy red thongs. Cooper couldn't help but think about his crush and his older sister fighting for who would get to ride his cock first, or having Oliver pound his whole while Cooper fucked Taylor's not so tight pussy. Cooper knows it's not that tight from the video of Pierce and Trip both pounding her pussy together.

Cooper was so caught up in lust that he didn't even notice that he left his door cracked open or that the boy he invited over had followed him upstairs. Oliver slowly pushed the door open enough so that he could record his best friend for future jack off sessions. Cooper slowly and sensually pulled out his semi hard dick and lightly fondled his balls while he moaned Oliver's name as he watched Oliver's tight bubble butt in the thong.

_Oliver wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his skinny jeans and slowly pulled them down past his knees. He began to wiggle his hips seductively in a circle as his jeans went down to ankles until he had to stop to pull them past his ankles. Oliver grabbed his ass in his dark navy blue boxers so that he could show the jiggle to the camera. He turned his head around and smirked to the camera before slowly pulling down the boxers to reveal how well his ass fit his sister's lacy thong. It was a red thong with a black bow above where his cock was, not to mention how soft the silk underwear was. _Cooper couldn't help but fantasize about putting his face in between Oliver's big round ass cheeks and eating it out while the smaller boy lets out his cute small moans that Cooper had heard many times before.

Cooper got out his scarlet red fleshlight and started to tease his cock by only rubbing the tip of it against the toy. He slammed the toy down as soon as Oliver popped into a squat and started to twerk. Cooped moved the toy up and down stroking his cock while Oliver moved the thong to the side and started to prod his fingers at his entrance. Oliver knew that Cooper had these videos from the Teen Help call earlier, but he was still surprised at what all Cooper had on his computer. Oliver couldn't handle it so he swiftly ran to the bowling alley and called Cooper on Skype.

"Hello?" Cooper answered with his voice cracking.

"Dude why are you shirtless? Come down to the bowling alley." Oliver said in his signature douche bag voice.

"Oh but- you told me to- oh uhm sorry yeah I'll go downstairs to the bowling alley." Cooper said flustered at first but sounded defeated by the end.

"That was a joke I can't believe you actually went to jack off. Dude that's gross." Oliver said trying to sound disgusted but in reality his cheeks were slightly pink with the blush forming. Oliver hung up and then he started to hear footsteps towards the stairs. It was already 10 pm and he was getting antsy at the thought of Cooper's soft lips wrapped around his cock head once night fell. Cooper finally made his way down the stairs and came into Oliver's line of sight. "So what are we doing now Coop?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"Well we could play a couple games of bowling or we could to my arcade until 11." Cooper suggested to the poorer boy and was confused when Oliver's face had this confused expression.

"Wait what do we have to do at 11?" Oliver inquired the host since there was clearly something he was forgetting some plan.

"Oh did you forget our mandatory Steel Force Delta raid we said we would help with?" Cooper didn't think Oliver would forget about this game since they had this event for a couple weeks by this point.

"Oh shit you're right I completely forgot. I mean until then let's just play a couple games of bowling." Oliver said deciding what they would do in the meantime.

"Okay I'll set it up" Cooper agreed and went to set up the bowling game.

**Word Count (pure story): 4901**

**Word Count (all of it): 5248**

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my part one for this story and I promise that they will finally hookup in part two. Let me know if you want all the extra fluff taken out and having more smut in the story. If you decide to comment thank you for the feedback and let me know what all you want me to write. Part 2 will go up before 2020 I promise. Bye for now !**


End file.
